


Sugary Sweet

by Eula



Series: Neo Rapes Everyone [1]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, RWBY
Genre: Absence of My Will to Live, Body Worship, Body Writing, Creative swear words, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futa/Futanari, Gag, Inflation, Lactation, Licking, Mind Break, Neo Being Smug, Rape, Rough Sex, Stalking, Stomach Bulge, Virgin/Deflowering, Watersports, gratuitous cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Neo from RWBY rapes Stocking from Panty and Stocking. I would come up with a more clever summary but I'm tired.





	Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can tell me where all of the cameos in this story come from (as in what series they're from), I'll give you a cookie or something.

‘Alright, that tears it,’ thought Stocking. ‘This bitch-cicle is following me!’ And she wasn't wrong. 

The “bitch-cicle” in question has followed Stocking all morning. At the mall, she was there. At the cafe, there she was. At her favorite clothing store, there. It was only when she sat down at the sweets shop did she get a good look at her stalker from across the store. 

She was short, like, ridiculously short. So short, Stocking thought, that she probably had to stand on her toes to suck her tits. Her hair and eyes were the same heterochromatic shades of Neapolitan ice cream that made Stocking even more hungry for sugar. And her clothes…

‘Wait,’ thought Stocking. ‘She's totally ripping off my style! Sugary Sweet Gothic Lolita is my thing! Who the fuck does this fake candy ass bitch think she is?’ 

For the first time, they locked eyes, Stocking’s eyes emanating pure rage while the other girl’s eyes were secreting ounces of tangible, unadulterated smug. After a few seconds that seemed like hate infused eternities to Stocking, the ice cream girl got up from her seat across the shop and walked right out the door. From the store window, she saw the girl give a small wave in Stocking’s direction, clearly meaning to taunt her. 

Consider Stocking taunted. 

She stormed out of the shop without even finishing her beignets (which for her is basically a sin) and stomped after the sugar laced ass wipe. But when she got outside, the dick snorter was nowhere to be seen. 

She saw plenty of… interesting people. She saw a girl who looks straight out of the eighteenth century with red hair in pigtails and had the same shit licking grin as the ice cream harlot. There was a blonde chick with horns and wore what looked like some sort of maid outfit. There was a kid in a red wizard hat flaunting around a staff yelling about “Explosions!” and what not. There was a short haired brunette who had a spotlight shining down on her from the heavens shouting even more nonsensical nonsense than the wizard girl. Then there was this brother/sister combo that looked like they hadn't seen sunlight in 3 years and were a little too comfy with each other. Then there was this dark haired girl in a green jumpsuit that wouldn't stop making frog noises. 

But the bicolored bitch was nowhere to be found. 

Stocking began rushing down the sidewalk of the crowded city with little regard for who she was shoving out of the way. She was going to find that sugary skank and beat her to a pulp. 

At least, that was the plan. 

As Stocking past a narrow alleyway, she felt a hand clenched around her wrist and drag her into the alley. Before she can even get a yelp out, she felt a cloth wet with a strong smelling liquid cover her face. It didn't take long for her to stop struggling and feel very sleepy. 

-

When Stocking regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the smell; it was repulsive. After a brief look around, she quickly realized why.  
She was in the same alley she was dragged into earlier. 

The second thing she noticed was her inability to speak and move. She was lying on her belly with her hands behind her back. She tried pulling her hands and feet apart but they were both held together with rope. She then tried calling out, but it only came out as barely audible muffling. She looked down and saw that she had a ball gag lodged firmly in between her teeth. 

‘God fucking dammit,’ thought Stocking glumly. ‘Caught and tied like a goddamn pig. I swear when this fat, smelly fuck shows his face in going to pound his face in so hard he…’

She didn't have time to finish her potentially devastating insult because the culprit decided to show “his” face. 

“Hmhmhm,” snickered the ice cream girl as she looked over Stocking’s immobile body. Just the mere sight of the cream cunt set Stocking in a frenzy. 

“Mmphmumaphfmamm,” was all that came out of her mouth. The girl approached Stocking with a smile so smug that no amount of ass kicking could wipe it off of her face. “Shh,” she whispered in Stockings ear. She then indicated towards her left and that's when Stocking realized what kind of situation she was in. 

She was indeed in the same alley she was captured in, but she was only about three or so feet away from the opening of the alley leading to the sidewalk. The only thing shielding Stocking and the girl from wandering eyes was a strategically placed dumpster. From her position, Stocking could see dozens of pairs of feet walking past the alley. 

Stocking hardly had time to think on this further when the girl pulled a large suitcase into her view. The girl opened up the suitcase and took out a black marker and began writing on the side of the dumpster. 

“Me: Neo. You: Bitch.”

Needless to say, this threw Stocking into a tissy. ‘Who the hell does this “Neo” think she is?’ she thought to no one in particular. 

Neo squatted down next to the prone body with a look in her eye that Stocking knew all too well. It was the look Panty got when she was about to fuck her next meat stick. Except in Neo’s case the look gleamed with far more animalistic lust. Stocking didn't like where this was going. 

Neo pulled a knife out of her case and began working on systematically destroying Stocking’s clothes, all the while Neo was glaring at Stocking like a bitch in heat. After a while, Stocking was lying on the alleyway ground in nothing but her titular stockings. 

But Neo wasn't done. She then pulled out the marker she used earlier and began writing over Stocking’s body. While Stocking couldn't see all of it from her incapacitated position, she took notice of a few gems. She saw her draw arrows pointing towards her nipples saying “Suck here” and “Leaking”. She saw her write “Fuck me” prominently on her chest. She then went down to her lower abdomen and wrote “$5 Creampie”. And she wasn't completely sure, but Stocking would bet that Neo drew a bullseye on her right butt cheek. 

Finally, happy with her work, Neo leaned over to her case and pulled out a syringe of clear liquid. If Stocking wasn't trying her absolute hardest to break her bindings before, she was definitely trying now. But her riggling had the same effect as it did last time. ‘What kind of rope is this whore using?’

Neo looked down at Stocking with a wicked grin. She was clearly enjoying this more than Stocking was. Smirking, she leaned closer to her victim’s face, quickly slid the gag out of her mouth, and rammed her lips into Stocking’s mouth. 

Stocking never really thought about what her first kiss would be like (unlike her sister, Stocking wasn't so eager to give her body to whoever looked fuckable enough), but being forced to be kissed in an alley by a midget who tied her up was definitely not the desired setting. Neo was relentless, mashing her lips into hers with feral passion and lust and a little bit of spit. And if that wasn't enough, somewhere in the middle of her aggressive assault, Neo grabbed her left boob in a vice grip. All Stocking could do was lie there taking everything that was forced on her, thinking this couldn't get any worse. 

Clearly she forgot about the needle. 

Neo used her free hand to jam it into Stocking’s neck and slowly pushed down on the plunger until it was empty. The experience was not at all pleasant for Stocking. While the needle itself was only a pinch, the oozing of whatever was in the syringe streaming through her body was extremely uncomfortable. The fluid flowed down her neck and settled in her chest, where it made a warm, tingly feeling in her breast. It then flowed down her abdomen, passed her navel, and flooded her crotch. 

At this, Stocking let out a gasp into Neo mouth. The explosion of whatever the hell the bitch-nado jammed into her neck crashing into her sensitive area made her feel… good. Like, horny good. Her pussy slowly started to get wet at the thought of getting raped by this stranger. ‘Maybe this won't be so bad,’ Stocking thought. 

‘Wait, did I really just think that?’ thought the rational side of Stocking, the side that was losing ground against the lust crazed animal that was quickly gaining control of her body. As if through some ludicrous window outside of her body, she saw herself rubbing her thighs together to pacify her wetness and started kissing her captor back. Hard. 

This pleased Neo to no end. She kissed Stocking back harder, making sure her tongue dominated over her victim’s. Stocking, her mind now blissfully dominated by the drug, happily let Neo take control of the kiss. The ice cream maiden made sure no crevice of her mouth went unexplored.

Neo abruptly ended the kiss, parting her lips from the hungry slut that she made Stocking into. She raised a finger in front of her mouth, indicating for her to be quiet again. She then unstrapped the ball gag from Stocking’s neck and packed it into her case. She then stood up and began undressing herself with her signature smug grin.  
She started with her top. Unbuttoning the shirt with maddening sloth, she slowly but surely removed the garment and threw it onto the alley floor. Apparently, she hadn’t bothered to wear a bra. In a normal circumstance, Stocking would have probably made fun of Neo’s A sized boobs in comparison to her D sized ones. But since this wasn’t normal circumstance, her boobs were one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, with her light pink nipples resembling strawberry ice cream. 

She then moved to undo her belt and pants. Once again, she teased Stocking to the absolute limit by moving aggressively slowly, shimmying her pants past her slim hips and down her creamy legs. As she stepped out of her pant legs and threw the cloth on the ground with her top, Stocking saw that something was… off about Neo’s panties. There was a slight bulge in the front of her underwear.

Neo followed her bitch’s gaze to her crotch and her smug smirk turned even smugger. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband of the obstructive garment and pulled them down agonizingly slow. Stocking followed the movement for a bit, but by the time she step out of her underwear, she no longer cared. She instead had her attention fixed upon the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Neo’s penis (even though it was barely even hard) was easily ten inches long and as thick as Stocking’s arm. The color was perfect, only a bit darker than the rest of Neo’s skin with the head the same delicious pink color as her nipples. It made Stocking’s lust ravaged mind run rampant with images of her getting destroyed by that monster. However, it made what was left of her rational mind want to puke. 

‘It’s so wonderful.’ ‘What the fuck is that thing?’ ‘I need this in me, now.’ ‘Like hell I’m letting that thing get anywhere near me.’

Lying on her back, the now sex crazed Stocking tried struggling closer and closer to Neo’s glorious body. Neo looked down at Stocking like she was a helpless kitten and snickered at her desperation. 

She walked closer to Stockings wiggling body, raised her bare foot, and stomped hard on her face. With her head firmly planted to the ground, Stocking tried looking up at Neo’s face. The cream captor looked down to Stocking, then looked to her own penis, then looked back up to Stocking and wiggled her finger at her as if to say ‘Not yet. You’ll only get this if you’re good.’

She then rubbed her foot hard into Stocking’s face, and her purpose suddenly became clear. She needed to serve this goddess and only then she will be given the reward of her glorious dick. Although, her rapidly shrinking rationality had some choice words to say about her counterpart’s logic. 

Now knowing what she had to do, Stocking adjusted herself and so that she was staring straight into Neo’s sole. After only a brief moment of hesitation, she started licking the bottoms of Neo’s foot. While the taste and smell may have been disgusting to others, Neo's foot tasted and smelled heavenly to the drug addled girl. She soon moved on from just licking the sole of her foot to planting small kisses along her foot and lightly sucking her skin. The process was pure bliss for Stocking, who slid her tongue across every inch of the petite girl’s cute foot. 

Neo then positioned her foot so that her toes were pressed into the slut’s mouth. Stocking was soon sucking with vigor, running her tongue in between here cute toes, making sure no space was left uncovered with her saliva. And the longer she went at it, the more soaked she was getting. She tried in vain to rub her legs together to get some sort of pleasure down there. 

Neo took this time to take her cock in her hands and started jerking it up and down. The sight of this bitch getting off on taking her foot in their mouth made her hard faster than anything else. Soon her cock grew to its full height; the massive three feet of meat that she was so proud of. It's was so long that she could touch her chin to her tip without having to bend down in the slightest. Stocking looked up to the shaft as if she was looking upon a god. 

Seeing that her pet was not doing its job, Neo took out the foot she had in her mouth. Stocking pouted for a moment only to have her mouth be stuffed with Neo’s other foot to start the process of licking her foot clean over again. She began sucking on her mistress’ other foot with eagerness. 

Neo put a little more effort in this foot, shoving it farther down the whore’s throat that the last one. Of course, Stocking didn't mind this one but; the more of her goddess she could tend to the better. She licked and sucked on every inch of foot given to her. Soon enough, half of Neo’s foot was down Stocking’s throat. The taste of her foot was amazing; overpoweringly sweet in such a way that it drove Stocking even more psychotic with lust.  
Neo then took her wet foot out of her bitch’s mouth, much to Stocking’s displeasure. Neo then bent down back to her suitcase and pulled out the knife she used to tear apart her clothes and indicated it towards her bindings. Stocking looked up to Neo's face. One eyebrow was raised in a simple question. 

‘Are you going to be good if I let you loose?’ the look said. It was the easiest question in Stocking’s life. She nodded her head furiously, begging to be let go so she could fully immerse herself in the pleasure of being raped. 

This seemed to satisfy Neo. She bent down and easily cut through the ropes on her feet. She then flipped her over on her belly and cut the bindings holding her hands together. She sat up and waited for Neo’s command. 

After a few seconds of Neo staring down Stocking, she eventually sauntered to the wall opposite of where Stocking was sitting and sat down against it. Looking directly into the slut’s eyes, she opened her arms and legs; opening herself to the whore.

Stocking could not have been more excited. Forgetting all common decency, she rushed over to her master and consumed her in a passionate kiss. She allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure of her mistress’ lips and tongue. This time, Neo let the bitch take control of the kiss, letting her explore every cavern of her mouth. Her saliva, much like her sweat, tasted a sickly sweet that made Stocking even more horny. She grazed her tongue over Neo’s teeth and against her tongue, taking in the wonderful taste of her superior. 

Soon, she moved from kissing and began licking all around Neo’s face and neck, trying to taste every inch of this goddess. She dragged her tongue over her neck and sometimes bit down on the skin; not enough to hurt but just enough to cause pleasure. A soft moan escaped Neo’s mouth when she seemed to find the spot that really got her to tick. Soon, Stocking got the idea and relentlessly attacked the weak point on her neck with bites and kisses and licks. This was apparently enough to get Neo off more than she already was because the next thing she knew, she felt Neo’s penis hit her in the back of her head. She looked back and saw that the monolith before her now stood at about three and a half feet.

She gazed at the appendage in absolute awe. ‘How is it possible for something perfect to exist?’ she thought. She had enough sense of mind to leave the appendage for later and instead moved down to Neo’s breast. They were adorably small, barely even classifiable as breast. But this didn’t stop Stocking from worshipping them anyway. While taking the left one in her hand, she mercilessly attack the right one with her mouth, laying kisses and licks all around the slight mound. She slowly made her way towards the center, taking her time in cherishing the taste of ruler. Stocking soon found her master’s nipple in her mouth and began suckling it like a newborn, at the same time taking the other nipple in between her finger and thumb and pinched hard.

Almost immediately, Stocking felt Neo’s hand on the back of her head pushing her down, coaxing her to keep going. Stocking happily obliged, sucking and licking the nipple even harder and pulling at it with her teeth. Stifled moans were escaping Neo’s mouth at a consistent pace, encouraging her to go at it even harder. She then switched her position, her hands now massaging and pinching her right breast while she ravaged the left one with her mouth. Stocking looked up to her queen’s face while she still had her nipple in her mouth and saw her eyes swimming with lust. Neo looked down at Stocking and finally had enough. 

She shoved Stocking off of her and she fell on her butt with a thud. She then pinned her to the ground with the ferocity of an animal. Stocking wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared. Without any preamble, Neo lined up her dick to Stocking wet opening and rammed it in as hard as she could. 

“AHHHH!” Stocking moaned at the top of her lungs. Although she shoved hard, Neo only got about 6 inches into the cunt’s cunt. And on top of that, she was still a virgin, so she felt way more pain than pleasure. Stocking was left panting, but ready to take more. Neo drew back again, dick only slightly covered in blood and…

“Hello, is anyone there? I thought I heard someone.” The female voice that rang from the other side of the dumpster was bubbly and cheery; completely unaware of the lewd acts happening behind the garbage bins. ‘Oh, shit pickles,’ Stocking thought grimly. She had forgotten to keep her voice down in her sex crazy state. “Hm, I could've sworn I heard a noise here,” the voice continued. 

“Yo, Bubble Tits. What are you doing back there?” a gruff voice called out from the street. “Stop sucking dick and come on! You know how Mr. Aizawa feels about us being late!” “Shut up, jerk. I'm coming.” Stocking then heard shuffling and footsteps leading away from her, followed by what sounded like a small explosion. 

Stocking breathed a sigh of relief. Even though the thought turned her on more than anything, her drug tainted mind still had the decency to feel ashamed of getting caught. She took a moment to catch her breath, but that didn't last too long.  
Neo started moving her hips again, determined to shove every last inch of her dick into her previously virgin pussy. Stocking had to cover her mouth stifle her moans because the pain of losing her purity was quickly turning into euphoria. With every push, more of her dick was introduced into her snatch. Neo was thrusting in wildly, like an animal in heat. She had no rhythm or timing; she just kept shoving her dick into her slave as quickly as she possibly could. And Stocking loved every second of it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out, drooling everywhere on the ground. 

When Neo finally managed to get about a foot of her colossal penis into her servant’s pussy, Stocking noticed a bulge in her abdomen. Neo smirked wildly, realizing that this was the tip of her own penis. She began moving again, watching as the indention appeared and disappeared with each thrust. She then grabbed Stockings tits for stability and began squeezing them. Stocking let a yelp slip through her hand. Neo gripped her boobs with such ferocity as if she would never again grab a boob in her life. 

Neo bent down and put her lips on the right nipple, biting down and sucking hard. Stocking was flooded with ecstasy. The combined stimulation to her breast and cunt were driving her more insane than the drug already made her. She was close, very close. The warm feeling she had felt in her chest and tummy were only intensifying with every thrust in her vagina and tug of her boobs. It inched closer and closer as Neo kept thrusting and thrusting. Noticing her pet was about to cum, Neo took the nipples she had in her teeth and fingers and pulled, hard. And at the same time, she reared back so that her dick completely left Stocking’s open lips and slammed her dick back in, hard. 

That did it for Stocking. Not only was this one push harder than any of Neo’s other thrust, but it was also the farthest Neo’s shaft has reached into her with about two of the three and a half feet inside of her. Stocking couldn’t hold back the flood of euphoria even if she wanted to. She came around Neo’s dick and squirted her juices all over her legs and the ground. She let out a cry that was audible even through her hand muffle. The pleasure she felt was drawn out even more by the fact that Neo (who wasn’t even close to cumming) kept thrusting into her cunt to egg her on. 

When the climax finally passed, she was left a panting mess. Her juices were spreading out from her legs at a hasty rate. Her mind has a haze of lust, lust, and even more lust. ‘Huh, I guess I can see the appeal of Panty whoring herself out,’ Stocking thought faintly. 

She suddenly felt Neo pull her dick out of her, the bulge in her stomach slowly subsiding. Stocking whimpered at this. Just the feeling of her new master’s dick inside of her made her feel complete in ways she never knew she could. The moment that her dick left her, she felt miserable. Neo saw her sad puppy dog pouting and smirked all the harder. The fire of lust she had in her eye had not gone down in the slightest, and Stocking realized that they aren’t even close to done. 

Neo took her hand off of her slave’s boobs and looked down, confused. She had felt something wet on her hands. When she checked, she saw that her hand was wet with… milk. She looked at Stocking’s boobs and her nipples were leaking the stuff slowly. Apparently, the drug she used had a few unforeseen side effects. It wasn’t like she was complaining, though. 

She bent down, wrapped her lips around her left nipple, and sucked out as much of the fluid as she could. Stocking was beside herself. The feeling of having someone succle milk through her tit was something she never thought would be so amazing. It was like she was a parent and this adorable little girl was her child. It made her feel warm and fuzzy, and not in the horny way. It also helped that the act itself felt amazing. She placed a hand on the back of Neo’s head to coax her to drink more. Neo didn’t have to be reminded. She pinched the nipple in between her teeth, torturing it for all it was worth to get every drop of milk. 

‘If she keeps going like this,’ Stocking thought, ‘she might actually make me cum by just teasing my boobs.’ When Neo got bored of the left one, she shuffled over to the right one and started the process over again. Stocking was in heaven. She was now constantly moaning into her palm now, trying to not completely lose control of herself. She felt her climax approaching again, spurred on her childlike captor sucking the milk out of her. She was so close to reaching the point of no return she…

“Fly away, now. Fly away, now…” Neo and Stocking both stopped in their tracks. The sound was coming from the remains of Stocking’s clothes. 

‘Oh, crap,’ Stocking thought anxiously. That was the catchy pop song she used as her ringtone of her phone. More specifically, it was the ringtone she used only for her sister, Panty. If she didn’t answer her phone, Panty would know something was up because she always answered her phone. And the last thing she wanted was for Panty to know that she not only got raped but also enjoyed it, regardless of whatever drug was mashed into her. 

‘What the hell can that mega bitch possibly want?’ 

Stocking looked to Neo and saw that her face had turned maniacal. She didn’t seemed perturbed by the ringing at all; in fact, she seemed absolutely tickled by this prospect. She looked hard into Stocking’s eyes and flicked her head in the direction of the phone. ‘Answer it,’ she meant to  
say.

Slowly, Stocking inched her way on her backside (with Neo still on top of her) and grabbed her phone from the shredded pile of cloth. She hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear. 

“The hell do you want, bitch?” she asked casually, trying to act a if she was in the middle of such a deplorable act. “S’up, Sugar Tits,” Panty responded. “Where the fuck have you been? It’s been hooooouuurs.” 

While Stocking was trying to stay laid-back, Neo had the exact opposite idea. She grabbed Stocking by the shoulders and flipped her so that she was lying on her stomach.

“Like I told you earlier, ass wipe. I’m out shopping.”

“Well hurry up. You said that when you got back we’d go out to that expensive ass restaurant that only loaded sons of millionaires go to and make fun of the skanks out front trying to get laid.”

“Aren’t you always trying to get yourself laid with guys like that?”

“Well, yeah, but when I do it, I at least do it with some mutherfuckin class.”

“Mmhmm.” Stocking saw that this conversation was going nowhere and was about to hang up, but then she felt something prodding her entrance. Horrified, she looked back and found Neo positioning her dick at her pussy. Stocking shook her head furiously, trying to say that now was not the time. Neo thought otherwise. 

She forcefully jammed her shaft into her cunt and it slid in quickly. Stocking barely had time to cover her mouth before she groaned in pleasure. Although she still accidently let a bit slip through.

“What was that?” Panty asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Stocking answered, trying desperately to keep the panic and pleasure out of her voice. “Some dork just bumped into me so I socked him.”

“Nice. I hope it was that red haired dweeb. What was his name? Barf? Eh, who cares?”

Neo started picking up the pace, ramming her prick in and out of her snatch. Stocking was using all of the willpower she had to keep from moaning through the phone. 

“Just get back here. Garter’s on my ass about how I'm not a “proper angle” or whatever and I can't think of any good insults.”

“Y-yeah, yeah. I'm coming.”

“Later, bitch.”

The phone hung up with beep and Stocking finally let it the moan she had been holding in. She doesn't even care if someone found her anymore. Hell, if the entire world found her getting railed by this futa beauty she would only scream all the louder. 

She had finally broke. 

Neo sensed this sudden change in attitude and pound her even harder. She was so close to having her dick fit all the way into Stocking’s womb. The bulge in the slut’s stomach was reaching unhealthy sizes.

But Stocking took it all and loved every second of it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth like a bitch, drool running down her chin in a large stream. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in the classic ahegao style. Her toes curled with every thrust. She was almost moaning at the top of her lunges. She was constantly leaking from her pussy; every thrust sending her into a whole nother orgasim. 

Neo was getting close. She felt the pressure in her shaft get tighter and tighter. She looked down and saw that she was so close to having completely impale herself in Stocking. She couldn't wait any longer. 

She moved her hips back and slammed into her cunt for the last time. She managed to shove the entirety of her dick into Stocking’s womb. 

Stocking was in heaven. Having Neo’s dick reach all of the way inside of her made her feel complete. She had one final, earth shattering orgasm as she screamed in pleasure. She felt Neo’s shaft swell as her climax was approaching rapidly. Then it happened. 

Neo unloaded gallons of cum into Stocking. Her stomach began to swell even more than it already had. Neo rode out the orgasm as long as she could; she kept thrusting back in and out of Stocking’s cunt to keep the pleasure going. When she was done, she pulled out of her and let her fall to the ground. 

Neo looked over what she had done. Stocking was lying with her butt in the air and her folds leaking her semen. Her stomach looked even more inflated than if she were pregnant. It almost touched the alley floor from her position. Her tits were still leaking little droplets of milk and they began to form puddles around her boobs. The writing she had applied earlier was smeared from movement and sweat. 

And her face. Oh, Neo could get off to that face alone! Her eyes were nearly crossed with pleasure. Her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out. And she occasionally let out little whimpers like a puppy. It was nearly perfect. But Neo had an idea on how to make it better. 

She grabbed her semi hard dick and let loose another pressure she had been building for such an occasion. A golden stream of piss soon began to flow out of her shaft and onto Stocking’s semi conscious form. She made sure to get all of her body wet with her urine and stench, marking this bitch as her own. 

Stocking was kind of aware of what was happening and was enjoying it endlessly. The thought of being completely owned and dominated by this person made her wet all over again. She even opened her mouth to try and get some of the pee into her. Neo saw this and delightfully aimed at her face, getting as much piss in there as she could.

When she felt empty, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out one more item. Through hazy eyes, Stocking saw that it was a collar, obviously intended for her. Moments from passing out, Stocking saw that the inscription read ‘Bitch #1 Property of Neo’. 

And Stocking couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened. I originally wrote this as a dare from some friends to see who could write the best smut but apparently I was the only one who did it. Oh well. So, I guess I'm going to make more of these? To be honest, I came up with that collar "cliffhanger" at the very last minute. I dunno. I mean, if you want more of "Neo Rapes (blank)", comment or like or whatever.


End file.
